Just friends?
by hatakescarecrow
Summary: sakura loves kakashi. kakashi is oblivious. he returns from a mission to found that sakura is beyond reach. what will happen. read & find out. please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Friends**

A/N: please review. And suggest a beta reader to reduce grammar mistakes.

Sakura dodges two shuriken coming from her right side. This attack has given his position, knowing him pretty well he will move in right side to get her back. She quickly moves in north-east direction to find him. His speed may give him advantage but her 'monstrous' strength can finish game in just one shot. Quickly finding his back, sakura launches her punch to finish a long stretched spar. Punch connects his torso and 'puff'. 'Darn it, a substitution.' Quickly adjusting her mode to defensive to withstand his onslaught as she has willingly walked into a trap. In avoiding two kunai, she moved toward kakashi, who welcome her with a strong punch in her abdomen area. A puff sound was heard telling her that was a shadow clone attacked with kunai. Finding her in losing focus, kakashi directly launch his attack with fists and kicks. As she falls on her back, kakashi moves to her, sit on her back, binding her both hands in a lock he claims win. "You lose sakura." Accepting her defeat, she tells him to move. Sitting for few minutes under a tree, they start collecting kunai and knives. "I don't know why I came with you to spar, today was my day off in god knows, after how days, and I instead of getting pampered, I am getting pounded." "You know it is for your own good, it keep you from rusting sakura." Giving him a dirty look sakura just moves away. "Okay, how about tonight a treat from my side." Eying him suspiciously sakura asks "you will pay?" kakashi chuckles and replies "of course sakura, why are you asking"

"Just to be sure that you will not ditch me with the bill like last time or before that one. Okay then met you at club at 7" 7 is really early to leave for club but knowing kakashi he wont arrive till 8.30 so it will be fair time. "Don't worry I will pick you from your apartment." "Okay, met you at 7 and don't be late." Kakashi laughs and leave to go his old, rusty apartment and sakura towards her.

Over the time kakashi and sakura have grown fairly close. Some even says they are in secret relationship & others say they are in love just not admitted to each other. Everybody has assumed this because they are inseparable when he is in konoha and she is out hospital. He has also beaten many followers or pursuers of pink haired kunoichi. This relationship may be a taboo but its acceptance in public has grown, even before its start.

Sakura is getting ready for going out with kakashi. It may not be a date but for her it was more time to spend with him. If it meant to get pounded in ground over and over, she was happy. 3 months have passed since she realized her feelings for silver haired man though she never admitted to him or anyone else. Fear of losing him, his friendship was last thing she wanted. Dressed in black dress reaching just above her knees, she was waiting for him. Well it was early since its just half past seven. Suddenly the door bell rings and she quickly opens the door. There stands the white haired man with his normal civilian clothes. "You are looking beautiful in that dress, sakura." Kakashi says as he watches sakura from top to bottom. Sakura's skin color changes to pink & she replies "you are looking good too" kakashi nods & signals that they should be get going.

Reaching to club, they search for a corner booth where they can sit in a corner & drink peacefully. After sitting in a booth kakashi goes to buy them drink. Sitting there sakura watches brown haired shinobi approaches. "Hey sakura" genma says coming towards sakura. On reaching her table sakura just smiles and says "hi, genma. What are you doing here alone?" genma sits across her & replies "Well just came to company you, a girl as beautiful as you should not be sitting alone." genma passes his lecherous smile to sakura & hold her hands in between his, to which sakura sweetly replies "I am not alone, genma. I am here with someone." "Oh! My cherry blossom has grown up. Who is the lucky man?" to which sakura just smile & look just to the left of him. & it dawned on genma that who is with her "don't tell me you are here with your 'bodyguard' & he is just standing behind me" sakura just smiled and tap on genma's shoulder told him that his assumption was indeed true & it not his lucky day. Quickly leaving her hands, he stands up leaving space for silver haired man to settle in the booth. "well kakashi, how are you doing?" kakashi places drinks on table & forming some seals replies "I am just doing fine, genma" and places his hand on genma's head. "Hey what are you doing?" genma asks as kakashi smiles in his amusement style. "Well I told you last time that if you do keep this cheap flirting going with sakura, I will turn into a blue colored genma." "Hey I was not doing cheap firlt…" suddenly he stopped talking sensing some itch in hands. He looks to down to see his hands and his smile turns in horror which turns into anger towards the person responsible for it "you didn't meant literally, did you?" kakashi just gives him a cocky smile. "You son of a … it better not affect my face." Genma says angrily. "Don't take tension genma it will affect your whole body including your… rest you are smart" genma's face start turning blue & sakura could not stop her from laughing. "When will this wear off, asshole" "hmmm… just in three weeks." Listening to the time he is going to remain blue genma was devastated "just leave before others notices genma; it will not be good for your reputation." Nodding genma just disappear maybe to find shizune to cure this blue. "That was rude, kakashi" sakura replies, still laughing in bits over poor genma. "But that was fun, now excuse me, I want another drink."

Ino watches her best friend sakura sitting alone in booth. "Hey forehead, what are you doing here alone. You should be in some guy's arms." Giving her a disgusting look, sakura again watches where she was watching earlier. Following her line of vision, ino looks at copy ninja talking to a girl, who was laughing and blushing. Ino sits across her. "Oh my god! So you really have feelings for kakashi." Sakura suddenly come out of her thoughts by ino's loud voice. "Pig, could you be louder so that whole konoha will know" "whole konoha knows about that sakura but does that idiot knows." ino asks her. Sakura's eyes widen on ino's sentence but then answer in a very low voice "no he don't know." "Hah, so you just go tell him" ino says it as if it is most natural thing in the world. "It's not that simple ino; he does not feel the same."

"He does forehead maybe didn't release it yet."

"& how do you know that?" sakura asks with a hope in her eyes.

"I just know, see he is basically all the with you when he is in konoha, he is flirting with every bimbo but do not go in home with her or do not date anyone, & he beats the shit out of every guy coming near you" listening the last one sakura starts laughing remembering genma's face. Ino got the idea "who got his ass handed to him this time."

"Genma, he turned him in all blue, literally." Ino imaging genma's blue face starts laughing too. Both girls watches kakashi towards them stop laughing & ino tells sakura "I have a plan for you. Meet me at my apartment after your shift ends tomorrow, bye." Sakura nods as ino stand up & leave. As kakashi arrives he asks why they were laughing. "Was just thinking about poor genma again." Kakashi just nods and sits down "kakashi, I want to leave now. I have a morning shift tomorrow" kakashi nods and lead her outside the club. "So we will met tomorrow at lunch?" kakashi asks. Sakura denies saying she have to met ino so dinner maybe. Nodding to it kakashi leaves to his apartment & sakura towards her.

Next morning kakashi found himself in very pissed off hokage's office. "Lady Hokage, what can I do for you?" Kakashi said calmly. He knew something was wrong when an anbu materialized outside his apartment. "What did you do to genma?" tsunade shouts. "Me, I did nothing lady hokage. I was with sakura whole time. Knowing genma anything can happen to him, maybe he was hitting a wrong girl." "It can't be someone else work kakashi, the color is not fading even by chakra. What did you do to the poor guy?"

"You have too much faith in my abilities, lady hokage but I did not do this to him, and anyways somebody just saved innocent girls from genma for the time being. You should thank him." Tsunade glares him to find a little nervousness to catch him but found nothing. She sighs and says "well that somebody has landed you an escort mission to the grass country for a trader and his family, originally that mission was for genma but he is unable to go, you are only option I have now." Tsunade tosses him a b-rank scroll and says 'dismissed'. Kakashi nods & leave to pack.

Sakura wakes quite fresh, looking forward to meet him in evening at dinner. She got out of bed, full of energy enough to shake the world. After brushing & taking shower she goes into kitchen to find a note by the window, pinned by a kunai. Moving towards it she takes the kunai out & start reading it 'urgent mission. Got to go. Dinner is due' she sighs, suddenly all her energy vanishes and all she want to do is go to sleep. Suddenly she remembers about ino's proposal of an idea to make kakashi fall in love with her. She just makes her breakfast, eat it & leave the apartment.

"Hey, you are here. You are on time, must be pretty desperate." Ino says in thought of having little fun. "Ino, just tell me what is your stupid idea?" sakura asks showing ino that is not in a mood to be messed up with. "Hold your horses' forehead; just tell me where kakashi is now."

"He is gone on an urgent mission" sakura says in a voice like depression. "Perfect!" ino exclaims "then we have some preparations to do."

Kakashi returns from his mission after 20 days. Mission was as such not difficult but it was very difficult for him to stop himself murdering his client himself. After arriving in leaf, he was looking forward to meet sakura. But first, I have to go to the hokage.

"Ah! Kakashi you have arrived on perfect time" the busty blonde says as he enters her office. "You are looking fine which means which was successful." Kakashi nods but his mind was still on the perfect time words. "What do you mean by perfect time, lady hokage?" Kakashi asks out of curiosity. "Oh yes! You don't know, today I am having a party in honor of sakura." Just as her name enters in the conversation his interest grew ten folds. Maybe sakura is named the head medic or something. "Why in honor of sakura, lady tsunade. Next few words were pained like a kunai pierced through his heart. "You know sakura got engaged yesterday. She will be married in two months."

A/N: English is not my native language so there must have left loads of grammar mistakes. Please if anyone can help in eliminating those or can suggest a good beta reader, please PM me. Thanks. In Next update, I will try to minimize errors.


	2. Chapter 2 : true feelings

**TRUE FEELINGS**

**A/N:please avoid grammar mistakes. Read & review.**

Hatake kakashi was standing in hokage's office stunned & could not believe his ears. "Sorry, did you say that sakura is getting married in two months." Tsunade just smiles, understanding his feelings for her apprentice, Tsunade says "yes kakashi, you hear me correctly the first time, don't make me repeat & if you no other questions, I have some work to do." indirectly telling kakashi to leave but he had some questions to be answered first. He could not imagine his life without sakura. Without her, his life seemed like a black hole. Only thing he do other than reading his book & missions, is to met & spend some time with her. She is now the centre of his life in konoha. To make sure that, she is engaged with a good guy & will spend her life happily, he asks the hokage "who & how?" it seemed like his ability to talk in full sentences is lost. Tsunade smiles & tell him "kakashi, you know him very well. A rich trader, what was his name, yes Mr. fyuono." Kakashi has been with him on many escort missions. He do know him very well. He is a good man, with a lot of money. Kakashi nods so that Tsunade will continue with the story. "so, he & son were in trouble with some bandits, when a konoha team returning from a mission saw them & helped them. His son was badly injured. He was admitted to hospital, where sakura took care of him. Mr. fyuono was impressed with sakura & asked me for her hand in marriage for son. I told him this would be sakura's decision to make. After thinking for two days, she said yes & here we are, celebrating tonight. Now get lost I have a lot of work to do." Kakashi just bows & leave in the need of a drink. Her story is maybe half baked but if it is true that she is getting married to fyuono's son, she would be happy & that is all he needs.

A pale blue colored genma watches a sad copy ninja going into a bar at 3pm. 'this is going to be interesting' genma thought & moves towards the bar. Entering the bar he sees sad kakashi drinking sake while sitting on a stool near the counter. "hey hatake, when did you return." Continuing to watch his sake, he says "not now genma, I am not in mood to hear your nonsense." Genma just sit beside him & says in his playful tone "man, you are looking like a zombie." Kakashi smiles & says "says a blue colored man." Man this man can hit on the right spot to lighten the mood. Just showing off anger genma says "it is your doing, asshole & why did you put up a poster on every wall in konoha, the next day, stating 'watch a blue genma for free. Just visit his apartment & have fun.' There were more two hundred people outside my apartment building every time for next few days." Unaffected by his accusation kakashi just continue to drink his sake. Genma continuous "let me think, no it is not your time of the month, then why are you so sad, you can tell me & you know that." Kakashi nods & says "well, the thing is" he sighs & continues "sakura is getting married." Genma nods & says "yes I heard about that. This a really a sad news, so that's why you are so sad." Kakashi's eyes narrow dangerously & then genma realizes "you love her, don't you." Kakashi just sighs & order another drink. "well I didn't thought I would be saying this is in million years but here I am saying this, kakashi hatake is in love with a girl. Whoa, pretty awkward to say & think." Kakashi's head move towards his ear & he whispers "if you ever say that loud again, I will turn you into gai's sibling for a month." Genma sweat drops but quickly recovers "ok, kakashi then what is the problem? I am fairly certain she loves you, then just go tell her that you love her and she will break her marriage & you two can live happily ever after." Kakashi sighs & says "if it was that simple, I would have done it already, but village will not allow it." Genma shifts in his stool to get a little more comfortable & says "but that is ridiculous, just because you were once teacher-student it does not means that you can't love her." Kakashi sighs "it does mean that, genma" genma argues "but more than half of village already acknowledge you & sakura as a couple."

"but what about other half & council, they will not allow it & you know it pretty well too." Genma nods & stays silent. Kakashi continues "& anyways, sakura deserves someone better." Genma shakes his head in negative & says "I disagree with that. If you, kakashi hatake, loves her with all your heart then nobody in this world can keep her more happy than you." "but there will be nothing good in this mess." With this both friends get silent. The silence is broken by a exceptionally loud voice "yo, kakashi my eternal rival, why happened to your power of youth, you should be burning in youthhh" he shot youth so loudly so that gaara in suna would have fallen from his chair. "gai, why are you so excited today?" kakashi asks. "well, lee has just mastered hirodora. So I thought of celebrating his success. Now he will finally surpass me." Gai takes the stool next to kakashi "& where is lee?" genma asks as it is his celebration & he is nowhere to be seen. "lee is in hospital, suffering from after effects of opening seven inner gates. But kakashi why are you so sad?" when kakashi do not answers, genma answers "his flower of youth love is going to be plucked by someone else in two months" gai exclaims whereas kakashi just sighs, stands up put his hand to genma's bare arm & leave the bar. After few seconds when gai watches genma's hand & face, he start laughing. There is an itch in genma's arm which explains his laugh. Genma's face turns to horror. He ran towards kakashi shouting something about killing him. Gai sighs and order a glass of sake. Drinking it and thinking about who kakashi is in love with, he asks for bill. Bill was four times what he should be & then he realized that kakashi again dumped bill on him.

Three weeks have passed since kakashi's return & he is continuously ignoring sakura. In his eyes it would be easy for both he & sakura to keep distance so that when the weeding comes, it will not hurt that much. He had always known that she would be gone one day with another man but what he didn't expected was that this day will arrive so soon. Soon she would be married to some wealthy trader's son & he will be all alone again. But he cannot be selfish, he have to let go sakura. Anyways she was never his. Until first two weeks, He was taking all available missions even the d-ranked until hokage kicked him out to take rest & let genin do their job. And now if he sense her chakra nearby or have a glimpse of pink in crowd, he would just teleport somewhere else. Sakura also started to notice that he is avoiding her. So here she is, sitting with the blonde who planned this whole mess. "so according to your plan, I would have been in his arms right now & here I am sitting in front of you, pig & he is ignoring me for more than three weeks." Sakura says to ino. "calm down, forehead. It just didn't go according to the plan. A normal man would not let.." ino was interrupted by senbon sucking shinobi "& he is no normal man." Genma moves to the table & sits beside ino. "what do you mean?" sakura asks. "well, kakashi likes you, even loves you. & He agreed to me when I asked him." Ino & sakura are stunned by the new revelation by genma. There was silence for few moments, digesting the new information, ino finally asked "then why he is ignoring her instead of breaking her marriage & make her his for always." (Well they can't take the name in public because of the fears of rumors.) Genma sips from his coffee & answers the blonde "well he thinks that she would be more happy with some trader's son than with him. So by ignoring her he is distancing himself from her so that she can lead a no tension, prosperous life with her fiancé." Sakura was starting to get angry. Who is he, to take her life's decision. "that coward, I will not…" without completing the sentence she storms out of café to find the said coward. "hey genma, why are you all green. You were supposed to be blue." ino asks. Genma puts a hand on her shoulder & says " it's a long tragic story, sweetheart." Ino shifts away from his grip & asks "did he really agreed when you asked him." "no, but I am fairly certain that he love her & besides it was her uncertainty that was stopping her from meeting him." Satisfied with the answer, ino just sit there & drink her coffee really looking forward in which direction forehead's love story will go.

Sakura searched him everywhere, in his apartment, the memorial stone, training grounds but could not find him. Finally, defeated she goes to the place where she always go to think, the hokage mountain. And there she saw him sitting, near yondaime's ear, viewing the city, so calm like he is a sage not a master assassin. Her blood starts to boil, this man, who she loves more than anything in the world, is treating her like she doesn't exist. "you, why are you sitting here?" sakura asks kakashi to which he softly replies "because I can." Just looking at her, death in her red eyes, he felt his mistake of answering in cold tone. "hey sakura, what are you doing here?" kakashi asks trying to lighten the mood. "why are you ignoring me for last three weeks?" sakura asks angrily.

"I am not ignoring you sakura. I was just busy." Kakashi answered with his same passive cold tone. "busy doing what, walking someone's dog or changing some little boy's diaper" sakura hissed telling kakashi it is not the to mess with her. "no sakura I was busy doing missions & I thought you were busy, preparing for the wedding too." Sakura sighs "there is no wedding kakashi. It was just a stupid plan of pig to make you realize your feelings." Sakura says while looking at her feet. "which feelings are you talking about sakura?" kakashi asks sakura acting oblivious to what she is talking about. " I thought of you many things hatake kakashi & being coward was none of them. Why can't you man up & tell me your feelings like me. I love you." Kakashi just stand there, saying nothing. It was the best thing that has been said to him. "why can't you say the same to me, I know you feel the same." Kakashi finally speaks "what will be the difference if I say the damn thing. We can't be together & you know that. It's easier this way." A tear escapes her eyes after a long struggle. But she could not stop herself from asking "why? Why we can't be together?" kakashi sighs & says "I thought of you many things sakura, but never a fool. Do you really think council will allow this. No they will not & Nor the village will support. Not even Tsunade can change that. Do you really think it do not hurt me, but I can't be with you. They will put me in jail & you to shame. I cannot allow both things to happen. It is best if we let it end here." Kakashi closes his lone visible eye to contain the tears. "so what do you want me to do?"sakura asks in a pained voice. "to forget me. You deserves better than what will come out of this." Kakashi answers flatly, he had thought about it & he can't "what if I don't want better, I want you, only you. Why don't you want to fight for we have." Sakura makes him turn by holding his arm, put her hand on corner of his mask. A hand with strong hold & stop her. "what are you doing, sakura?" "just wanted to see. Is it really so hard to love me? or Is it that I am not worth the trouble?" sakura asks as tears start running through her eyes. Kakashi puts his arms around her & tries to stop her from crying. "why kakashi, why don't you want to fight for this?" she asks sobbing. "I will find a way, sakura. Just give me some time to think."

"you promise." "I do."

A/N: this story will have two more chapters. & still not sure about the happy ending. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 : Mission

**MISSION**

A/N: ignore grammar mistakes. Read & review.

Tsunade is sitting in her office in front of mountains of paperwork which never ends. Another problem is rising outside the village as a group of rogue ninjas are plotting an attack on leaf. In all this, the only thing she needs is a bottle of sake. Her sake is seized by shizune to make her concentrate on work. When will she understand that sake makes her body think fast? It is like medicine for her. How could she find out her secret place? It was impossible but somehow she did. Suddenly a knock on the door jolted her out of her grief. Adjusting on her seat she said "come in" & a silver haired shinobi entered the office. He never knocks until... "What do you want Hatake?" tsunade asks suspiciously. Kakashi, ignoring her question, enter the office & take out a bottle of sake & two glasses he brought to bribe her. Seeing the bottle of sake her doubt is clear, he really wants something & it is going to be big. "What do you want?" she repeats her questions as he sits in chair across her & pours sake in both glasses. "Can't I just drink sake with our hokage? Do I need to have a hidden motive in doing so?" Sake was tempting for tsunade but she is not going to fall for his tricks. "You are going to tell me or what? I know you for long time Hatake to fall for such tricks. Why are you here?" tsunade asks as her temper seems to be rising. Making her angry was last thing he wanted so he answers her scratching his head showing his nervousness "I want you to help us, me and sakura." She could see his seriousness in his tone but she is bounded with law. As much as she want to let them live happily together, she can't "You know I can't do that. Law does not allow it." She tells him regretfully. Kakashi nods & counter answer "but you are allowing it, you took part in ino's stupid plan. You & only you can help us. Find a way, please." Hatake kakashi pleading, well that is something new even for her. Tsunade nods as he stands up to leave. "Don't do anything rash until I find out a way." Kakashi heard her saying & he responds with just nod & start walking when another question blocks him "what if I can't find out a way?" "I know you will find out." With that he left her office with a sake bottle & loads of thinking to do.

* * *

After searching him for three & half hour, an anbu team has finally found the infamous copy ninja. Sitting on a tree branch reading his orange book, masking his chakra & far away from village he did made there work quite difficult. "K-kakashi sempai, you have been summoned by council, immediately." An anbu in dog mask hesitantly said to the silver haired ninja. His presence is enough to intimidate other ninjas even anbu members. 'If they have sent a whole anbu team to search me, it must be pretty important' thinking this, he shut his book & starts following anbu team in the forest.

"It is about time, kakashi. We have been waiting for you for about three hours." Unaffected by council man's bash, kakashi asks "for what?" one of the council members takes out a scroll & passes it to kakashi. Reading the content of scroll kakashi's eyes widens. It is an anbu report stating that a major attack is being planned on leaf & situation demands immediate attention. "What do you want from me?" kakashi asks as he cannot see any point behind showing him the report. "We want you to lead an anbu squad & kill their leader. It will break their confidence & attack can be stopped." Thinking about the situation, he asks "anbu are only ordered by hokage.." he could not complete his sentence as female member of council replies "who is sleeping after drinking a bottle of sake at 2pm. God knows, how she became a hokage." Another member of council continues "we are saying if you can kill the leader, we will be able to stop is attack, saving several shinobi & leaf will remain unharmed." After thinking for few moments he agrees to what council had said "okay, I will do this but I will go alone on this mission. He is an s-rank rogue ninja from mist village, I will not able to fight while protecting them." Council agrees to the point but say "take a team & they will remain in nearest town to provide you backup. There will be pursuit & they will be able to protect you from them." Kakashi nods. "You will leave in two hours, dismissed." Kakashi nods & leave the place in order to prepare for his mission. This mission is too risky, but he will do anything to protect konoha.

* * *

It's been two days since their 'talk' at Hokage Mountain. She is still waiting for him to do something to fulfill his promise. She trusts him that he will do something. Meanwhile, she is going to meet the gossip queen of town. Upon reaching her shop, she calls for her. Ino come out & give her a sad look. "Are you all right sakura?" ino asks as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder. Confused by her behavior, sakura replies "yes I am alright ino. Why are you asking?" ino looks at her disbelieving "you do not know? It is the talk of town." More confused than before sakura asks her "what are you talking about ino? Tell me clearly, without your cinematic effects." the reply made sakura's heart stop for few moments "yesterday, kakashi accepted an unranked mission from council. It is town's talk that he won't be able to come back alive." After coming out of shock start running towards the hokage tower.

"How could you let him do that, you should have stopped him" a puffy red eyed sakura bursts in hokage's office to get the answers for questions. Understanding what is talking about & her pain tsunade said "come here & sit down" pointing towards a chair she says. Obeying the order of hokage, sakura sit down but still was looking for her answers that how could hokage do that to her, to kakashi. "Sakura, I have no role in giving kakashi that mission. I was asleep for some time in afternoon & council took the advantage to send him on that mission. & that fool really does not know when to say no." understanding that her shishou has no part in giving him that mission her anger reduces & she ask the question which was aching in her mind for too long "is this mission really that dangerous?" sakura's voice was very low & she was praying that she would say that he will return safely. "I will not lie to you, sakura. The mission is an unranked one. He has to kill an s-rank ninja after infiltrating his camp which has other 25 rogue ninja. Risk in this type of mission his very high but if anyone can pull it through it is kakashi." Sakura nods & ask her "who is on his team?" tsunade sighs. This was one detail she did not want to tell sakura. "He wanted to go alone so council gave him the permission but they did provide him a backup team." Sakura was stunned after hearing the answer. He intends to infiltrate the camp & kill their boss all alone. That fool… but it is not the time to curse his foolishness. "Where is his backup team staying now? I want to be there for him, if he returns." Tsunade nods & give her directions to reach the back up team. An experienced medic can change his fate, if returns injured. Now she will find a way to fulfill his wish, he made in front of her.

* * *

Finally able to strike his opponent with chidori, kakashi felt lucky. With just 2 ribs broken, one cut in abdomen, one kunai in his thigh & few other injuries he was able to kill this man. He has saved konoha now he just has to save himself; after all he has someone to return to. Coming out of thoughts he has to devise a plan to avoid other ninjas as he will not survive another fight with these injuries & low chakra level. The luck was with him as the leader's quarter were at some distance from other but due to his screams & chidori's sound they would have been aware by now. He has to run just 3 miles until his backup will arrive. Quickly (quick for his situation) coming out of the building, he just have to keep his distance with the pursuers. Jumping over the wall, he reaches the other side & start running with all his might. Continuous blood loss & other injuries were making him dizzy. After some time, he senses some chakra signals coming towards him. 'Must be due to the blood trail, I will have to stop & set some traps to avoid them.' He thought. It was a deadly mistake as he was not in condition to fight. He quickly set some traps. As they entered the region, one trap got activated & a ninja got hit with 3 kunai causing him to die on spot. It made other five cautious, so that they will not do the same mistake. Sensing there all attention on avoiding traps, kakashi quickly attack two ninja's with shurikens. Two more died on spot with a shuriken hit on their necks. But his hiding position was discovered & he cannot run fast enough to outrun them. With no other option, he takes a fight stance but his eyes start to blur. As he prepared himself for death he thought about all his friends & sakura. Sakura, only if he was not afraid of relationships & village, he would have spent some time with her. His thoughts ended there as he lost his consciousness.

* * *

Sakura reached to the backup team. Upon reaching them, she gave them the scroll given to her by tsunade so she could join the mission. As the time of his arrival got nearer & nearer she got more & more anxious. As the time passed to the limit, they had been given by kakashi they start to travel towards the camp of ninja's. After sometime they heard a scream of man. Sakura's heart stopped for a moment. 'What if it was kakashi's scream?' She never heard his scream before so do not know if it is kakashi's scream. Her train of thought was broken by two more screams. She got really happy that her kakashi is alive & not so happy part, killing people. They started moving towards the direction of screams. After a minutes travel they saw that the masked man is falling on ground & three other ninja are moving toward him with intent to kill. Three members of four members back up squad start fighting with three enemy ninja before they could kill kakashi including sakura. The team medic starts assessing kakashi's situation. Enemy was no match for leaf anbu squad. Quickly finishing them off, they move to medic to know the situation of copy ninja. "He has lost a lot of blood & has many internal injuries. He has two ribs broken & a big kunai hole in his thigh. I don't think he will be able to survive. In field it will not be possible for me to mend him." Listening to this tears started flow from sakura's eyes. Quickly collecting herself she sits besides him & start healing. She will not allow him to die without fulfilling his promise. He cannot die.

A/N: next chapter will be the last one. Do not want to drag it long. This chapter was just to make kakashi sure about sakura, tsunade to make him help & kakashi to get relieved from his duties. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**A/N: it is the last chapter of story.**

* * *

Kakashi finally opened his eyes. It's been two days since sakura saved him in forest. His senses are still dull but a pungent smell enters his nose. 'I am dead & now rotting in hell. This smell, it will kill me again.' Kakashi thought & opened his eyes. He watched all white & a green clad person. 'Here is the devil but why he looks like gai?' kakashi thought. Then he realized that he is in living hell. He tried to sit up & get the hell out of this hell. Watching him trying to leave, gai quickly move to his side to stop him. "Kakashi, sakura didn't nearly killed herself saving you, so that you can go can kill yourself." Due to his dull senses kakashi heard 'sakura killed herself saving you.' And his revolt stopped. 'Sakura died saving me' and thinking that it seemed like end of the world for him. He started to lose consciousness again.

* * *

Tsunade was trying to find a way to get them together. So she summoned shikamaru, a known genius, to solve the problem. "Okay, i agree with you. They will be good together but a way to that legally is quite difficult." Shikamaru said as he was thinking of the possible ways to do so.

"You have some ideas how to do it?" tsunade asked. If he cannot get any idea then it is hopeless to search for one.

"Yes, i do have one. But it is quite complicated."

"Just tell me & i will find a way to do it."

* * *

Kakashi again gained consciousness & welcomed by same foul smell. God, he hated it so much. He tried to move but found his hands tied by ropes. Opening his eyes, kakashi saw gai and something having pink on top sitting on chair placed nearby his bed.

"You are finally awake." Sakura said as she noticed him opening his eye.

"Feeling a bit dizzy."

"You should rest a little more." Sakura said while moving her hand in his hair.

"Yes, I will rest but first I have to kill gai." Kakashi said with all seriousness in world.

"Hey, i didn't do anything." Gai said defensively.

"I will squeeze you like a lemon." Kakashi said to gai angrily and turn to sakura "will you make me drink a glass of water, can't hold it properly."

Sakura hold the glass to his lips to let him drink some water. Putting the glass back and tucking him again in bed, sakura takes her seat. As kakashi was again about unleash his fury on gai, somebody knocked on the door. "Come in." Kakashi said and hokage enters.

"Okay everybody, you can leave. I have to talk to kakashi and sakura." Tsunade ordered and everybody left the room.

"So you thought an idea." Kakashi asked curiously.

"Yes, i did."

"And..."

"I found one."

"Great tell me."

"Sakura is going to mist for 5 years as chief medical officer as assistance to them." Tsunade said as she is proud of it. Kakashi was having an ache again.

"If you guys want to kill me just draw a kunai and ram it in my heart." kakashi said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" sakura asked to kakashi and surprise look on tsunade's face told her that she have no idea either.

"first, council give me an unranked mission then gai comes in and told me you died saving me and finally, when I was again breathing properly she came in told me you are going to mist for five years." He said pointing towards tsunade.

"Will you please let me continue?" tsunade asked as she was badly hurt. She was taking such a risk and she was blamed for killing him. Both nodded watching tsunade's rising temper.

"Kakashi, you are appointed as our peace ambassador in mist for next five years." Tsunade said as she was hoping this will light their fused bulb brain.

"What is a peace ambassador?" kakashi asked as he is a konoha shinobi for last thirty years and never heard this term or rank.

"It is a new rank coined recently by me. You will be konoha's representative in mist and handle all the things there."

"Then there is no work for me. Paid leave for five years. That's great but what about the problem?" kakashi asked.

"Some genius you are. You two are going to same place for five years. Drinking mistakes happens and when you come back home after making such a mistake, village will have to accept you." Tsunade said as she was hoping now these two will understand.

"Shikamaru is such a genius. Say him thank you on my side." Kakashi said and started moving out of bed taking sakura's hand and start walking toward door.

"Where do think you two are leaving?" tsunade asked.

"We are leaving to mist." Kakashi say in a matter of fact way.

"Well... you are not going now."

"I am perfectly fit to leave and have a mistake with her."

"I am starting to think that am I doing a mistake here."

"You can't do mistakes. Age is something."

"You are not leaving for next 15 days." Tsunade ordered.

"Alright, fifteen more days and then..." kakashi was interrupted by sakura who are redder than a tomato with the talks of mistakes.

"Kakashi, you should take rest. If you will be unfit after 15 days then it will not able to go."

"Okay, goodnight." Kakashi says to sakura and plant a kiss on her forehead and whispers in her ears "come back through after 11. I will be waiting." Sakura again turns into a shade of tomato. She nods and leaves the room.

"Okay kakashi, take care of her. And me back a cut little grandchild."

"you can count on me." tsunade leaves the room to let him rest a little while since after 11'o clock he is not getting any.

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER:

"Slow down or you are going to fall." Sakura commands her four year old son jumping from tree to tree in a hurry to reach his home, he heard so much about. He is in hurry to see five big faces carved on mountain, meet every person he heard so much about by his father and mother. "Come on sakura, let him go. He just wants to see home and frankly, I am also in a hurry to get home."

"So that wasn't your home where you were living for last five years with me and your son." Sakura asked angrily.

"Yes, that was our home too but I am talking about village, people. They are part of our life too." Kakashi reasoned with his three month pregnant soon to be wife.

"Yes they are." Sakura agreed. Kakashi start thinking that it will be good not to mess with her now or anytime soon as she is pregnant. If she got angry then it will not be good. Kakashi start to move fast to reach his reach and slows him down.

After an hour later, they found themselves in hokage's office.

"so that's it, all I prayed in all five years was for a cute little sakura as grandchild and what I have got is a grumpy little kakashi."

When both of them did not speak anything in defence of their child's actions, tsunade continued "well you have committed a crime but as a new life is now associated with you two, I have to take an exceptional decision." Both knew where this is going but they have to agree, tsunade acted well.

"You, hatake kakashi will have to marry haruno sakura in order to give your son a healthy life. Do you have any problem?" listening to question kakashi shook his head in negative.

"Good, now sakura do you have any problem?" sakura also gave an answer in negative.

"Okay then you will get married in five days, by the way how old is he? Correctly to month and days." Tsunade asked sakura.

"4 years 3months... 12 days." Sakura answered after taking her time counting the days.

Tsunade turns to kakashi and asked in amused voice "you couldn't even wait a day after reaching mist. Could you?"

"Yes, it was tough to resist." Kakashi said looking towards sakura who in turn started to turn red.

"Okay, may next one be a girl because will not be able to handle three kakashi. You may leave as you have many preparations to do." Hearing her command hatake family leaves hokage's office.

* * *

A/N: - Do not want to drag it on for long as I have started other stories. Review please and next will be chapter of 'regrets'. I am thinking about plot for 'arrangement' as I never thought of it in first place that is why story is not going anywhere. Hoping kakashi does not die in coming week in manga because... just don't die.


End file.
